


Feu ardent

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Sam Winchester, F/M, One Shot, PWP, Ruby (Genevieve Cortese), SPN - Freeform, Season 4 SPN, Season 4 Supernatural, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: C'est ce qui anime Sam Winchester, sous ses airs de garçon doux et attentionné, lorsqu'il trouve enfin un endroit où se libérer de ce qui l'entoure et lâcher prise.





	Feu ardent

Un feu ardent.

C'est ce qui animait Sam Winchester en cet instant.

C'est ce qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'on lui donnait l'occasion de faire tomber les masques de son quotidien et de se livrer uniquement à ce qu'il y avait en lui.

C'était animal. C'était bestial.

Il était respectueux et attentionné avec ses partenaires, mais lorsqu'on lui permettait d'assouvir un besoin physique, s'ajoutait à cela une étendue qu'il laissait sortir de lui, ne serait-ce que le temps que ça dure.

Peut-être était-ce une intensité qu'il accumulait face à son quotidien tumultueux. Là où il devait rester calme et consciencieux.

Ici, il pouvait laisser sortir tout ce qu'il amoncelait émotionnellement et laisser son instinct prendre le dessus.

C'est ainsi que le feu ardent le prenait, et qu'il se laissait consumer jusqu'à ce que les flammes aient tout ravagé sur leur passage.

C'est ainsi que ce soir là, il avait été retrouver Ruby. Ce feu ardent refaisant surface avant même qu'il n'eut franchit le pas de la porte.

A peine était-il arrivé qu'il l'avait pris par les deux épaules. Fait reculer jusqu'au grand lit du motel quelconque dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui sans même un mot, sans même un sourire, semblant comme suspendue à ce côté si bestial et instinctif qui pouvait parfois animer Sam Winchester, lorsque c'était une de _ces nuits là_. Une nuit où il ne venait pas que pour du sang. Pas que pour des informations. Pas que pour s'entraîner. Mais pour de nombreux besoins dont il souffrait, rassemblés en une seule et même action pour tenter de s'en débarrasser. Cette dernière tentant de lui faire oublier la solitude qui le rongeait depuis l'apparition de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. De lui faire croire qu'il avait le contrôle sur tout ce qui le constituait. De lui faire oublier. L'apocalypse, Lilith, le regard qui hantait parfois son frère face à ses habilités, le monstre qu'il devenait peut-être. Tout. Et pour terminer, il y avait tout simplement ce besoin physique à satisfaire, maintenant qu'il en avait envie. Parce que la dernière explication était parfois la plus simple.

Ruby le laissa la plaquer contre le lit, tandis qu'il grimpait de tout son long sur elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il baissa finalement la tête pour obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Ils s'embrassèrent brutalement. Cherchant uniquement à attiser le désir qui ne tarderait pas à les consumer. Sam ne tarda pas à forcer le passage dans sa bouche. La brune l'accueillit en mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un ballet brusque, chacun trouvant ce qu'il y cherchait.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements tout aussi rapidement. D'abord le haut. Puis le bas. Les sous-vêtements s'envolant dans la foulée avec le reste.

Sam vint se coller de tout son long sur elle. Y mettant un peu de son poids. Comme s'il tentait de montrer qu'il pouvait parfaitement rivaliser avec la force d'un démon. Cela amusait Ruby. Mais en cet instant même, elle se contenta d'apprécier la musculature de Sam qui se moula contre son propre corps. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, commençant à lentement faire passer ses doigts le long de ses bras, sentant ses muscles rouler sous son toucher.

Les baisers se stoppèrent enfin. Sam prit son sexe d'une main pour le positionner entre les jambes de la brune, vérifiant au passage qu'elle était prête, puis poussa d'un coup sec. Ruby soupira, grisée par les sensations physiques qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans ce genre de moments.

Le chasseur se retira presque entièrement, et réitéra son mouvement en avant. Il prit les jambes de Ruby qu'il écarta contre lui en hauteur pour s'y tenir lors de ses mouvements, et démarra une longue série de pilonnements. S'ensuivit des grognements, des soupirs et toutes sortes de sons emplissant la pièce, devenue un véritable endroit de luxure.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour me faire bercer, » la défia Ruby dans une demande silencieuse d’accélérer.

Sam se retira d'elle en la libérant un instant de son poids. Elle comprit instantanément le message et se tourna, maintenant sur ses mains et jambes, anticipant la suite.

La brune put sentir les longues jambes de Sam contre les siennes, prenant position. Ses mains lui attrapèrent les hanches, et il se frotta un instant contre ses fesses, faisant monter le sang en lui. Ruby ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement demandeur, qu'elle ne put rattraper. Le Winchester ne put lui non plus attendre beaucoup plus lorsque son gland butta contre son entrée, prit dans des mouvements montant et descendant. Il serra la prise de ses mains et laissa sa queue retrouver les parois chaudes et serrées qu'il venait de quitter.

Il donna un premier coup de bassin, qui les firent tout les deux trembler. Il poussa plus lentement cette fois-ci, se laissant désirer, appréciant la sensation d'être ainsi intime avec quelqu'un. Mais Ruby ne tarda pas à s'enfoncer elle-même sur lui, reculant sans l'attendre, montrant ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Les mains fermement accrochées sur elle, il entama ainsi des va et viens frénétiques, laissant son corps prendre le dessus sur sa tête, le laissant guider toute envie qui le parcourait en cet instant.

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien autour. Il n'était plus rien. La seule chose qui comptait, la seule chose qui le guidait, était sa hampe qui buttait encore et encore dans un autre corps, cherchant uniquement à se satisfaire. Ses hanches qui allaient et venaient contre Ruby, dans un bruit sourd qui faisait écho à la nature de leurs ébats. Son torse athlétique qui roulait sur son dos avec répétition, se frottant dans la chaleur et l'humidité. Tout ces contacts qui le permettait de s'abandonner.

Peut-être aimait-il aussi l'idée de pouvoir aider quelqu'un. Satisfaire un désir qui ne risquait pas de le trahir. Aller jusqu'au bout d'une envie qui était sienne, mais appartenait aussi à une autre personne. Il ne pouvait sauver tout le monde. Mais il savait au moins qu'il arriverait au bout de cette action, et qu'ils en ressortiraient tout les deux satisfaits. Rassasiés.

Ruby ne s'en plaignait pas, en tout cas. Elle mentait peut-être sur ses intentions sans qu'il ne le sache encore, mais elle ne pouvait nier le plaisir du corps de Sam qui l'enveloppait en agrippant avec puissance, s'engouffrant en elle. Venant même avant lui dans un bruit rauque.

Le Winchester continua sa lancée un instant. Entrant. Sortant. Donnant des coups de reins frénétiques en lançant ses hanches en avant. Jusqu'à sa libération soudaine. Grognant dans le cou de sa compagne et mordant inconsciemment la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Oubliant un instant les problèmes extérieurs. Il était parvenu au but qu'il cherchait à atteindre ce soir là, et c'était là le plus important.

Rassemblant ses pulsions pour les faire disparaître en une action.

Dans un feu ardent.


End file.
